Lost and Found
by Doodle19
Summary: Taken… Vanished… Hurt and lost… Found, but broken. The story of how love and family brings one agent back to the world of the living and out of the darkness that threatened to consume her.
1. Desperately Seeking Emily

**Lost and Found**

**Summary**: Taken… Vanished… Hurt and lost… Found, but broken. The story of how love and family brings one agent back to the world of the living and out of the darkness that threatened to consume her.

**Warnings: this story will contain violence. If that triggers you please refrain from reading or at least heed the warnings I give. Things won't be very graphic, but there will be possible moments. Just keep that in mind. **

**This can get dark and angsty, so beware. **

So, for my _Untold Truth_ readers out there, this story does not mean I've given up on that story, not at all. I love that story. I just don't have a lot of time and this is a story I've had lying around partially written for a while. There are enough chapters of this story for a few updates to tide all over until I have the time to get out the next _Untold_ update. Hope you enjoy and look forward to hearing what you all think.

Also, title's not very original, I know. But hey, it works so whatever right. It'll do just fine I think.

_Criminal Minds does not belong to me. I own nothing but my own words and creations. Unfortunately, that doesn't include the show. It sucks, but it is what it is…_

**Chapter 1: Desperately Seeking Emily**

"Penelope Garcia. Speak and be heard." The bubbly blonde answered her phone, pulling herself away from her romantic dinner with Kevin.

"Hey PG, it's JJ." She tried to keep her voice steady. There was no need to panic… yet.

"Ah, what can I do for you Sunshine?" She always enjoyed some buddy time, but she was kind of in the middle of something.

"I was wondering if you could run a trace for me." Again, she tried to remain a rock.

"Is it Will? Garcia was quick to ask. "Do you think he's getting a little something on the side?" She always had her suspicions…

"What?" It was indignant at first, but she found her resolve, her voice deflating an octave or two. "No… No, it's not Will…"

"Then who?"

"It's… it's probably nothing, but Emily was supposed to meet me an hour ago. I'm thinking she just forgot or is running late, but she's not answering when I call." And she always answered if she could…

"That doesn't sound like our Gumdrop." She said with a sense of panicked curiosity.

"I know. I'm on my way to her place now, but I wanted to know if you can try and track her phone anyway." She just needed the peace of mind. "It's probably nothing, but I'd feel better to know where she is and at least check on her."

"Have no fear. The oracle is on it." Now she needed to know too. "Opening my computer as we speak… Yeah, not now Kevin," she brushed off her boyfriend who was trying to ply her off the phone with kisses, "I must find the solace of known safety for my Gumdrop. Your sexiness can wait."

"What's going on Garcia?" JJ asked, hoping she didn't interrupt… them, but more so that she would get something on Emily.

"Oh, Kevin says hi."

"I meant with the trace."

"I'm working on it. How far are you from her building?"

"I'm just down the road, about to turn on her street now."

"Ok, tell me when you get there. I'm isolating her location now." Her fingers clacked away at the keys as she tried to pinpoint her friend's GPS. Finally, a ping alerted her to a destination. "There we go!"

"You have something?"

"It says her phone is in her apartment."

"Good. I'm there now. I'm going to park and then see if she's home. I'll call you back if I find out anything."

"Oh no you don't!" She insisted.

"What?"

"You're not hanging up on me. I'm staying right here on this line until I know my beauty is safe and sound and then I can be mad at her with you for forgetting your outing, which, by the way, I'm angry at you for not inviting me to. Tre rude Jayje."

"We knew you had plans. Plans that I will apologize for interrupting when we know she's ok."

"Oh you better believe you'll owe me for that."

"I'll make it up to you. Better yet, Em will. We'll make her pick up the tab next girls' night."

"Free booze. She'll be my BFF."

"Hey!"

"I'm a cheap date, she has the goods. Sorry Jayje." For a moment, they both forgot their worries.

"Nice. I see how it is." JJ looked around as she pulled into the parking garage. "Hey Pen, I see Emily's car, so she's probably here if you want to get back to Kevin."

"You're not getting rid of me that easy. Now I need to hear her voice and get proof of her safety, a picture would work, before I can enjoy myself or I won't enjoy myself if you know what I mean."

Unfortunately, she did. "Ok. I'm heading up to her apartment now." The two women shared some idle talk to pass the nervous energy as the seconds seemed to drag on as the elevator moved upward. Finally, it dinged and opened to Emily's floor. "It's really quiet here." JJ said absentmindedly. But it was true. Emily's home almost always had a soft outpour of music flowing or some kind of noise. But it was… well, it was dead quiet.

"You don't think she's there?"

"I'm about to find out…" She said and approached the door. A gentle rap on the wood and she waited for a response. "Emily?" She called after several attempts.

"No answer?"

"Em?" She tried again and still nothing. "No Garcia. She's not coming to the door. I think I have her spare key on me. I'm going to try and get in. Is her phone still pinging here?"

"Yuppers. Hasn't moved."

"Then why isn't she answering?" JJ asked herself.

"I can't hear you Jayje. Everything ok in Prentiss land?"

"I'm going in now." She said as she pulled the key from her purse and struggled, with her shaky hands, to get it in the keyhole. Managing on the second attempt, she opened the door. "Garcia, I'm in. I don't hear anything, so I'm going to look around. Who knows? Maybe she was tired and is just napping or something."

"Maybe." But they both had an unsettling feeling. It was just too quiet for JJ. Something wasn't right. She just knew it. Even before seeing it, she knew.

"Emily?" She tried. "Em, it's JJ. You here?"

"Still nothing Sunshine?" The other blonde asked after hearing JJ's calls.

"No Garcia. I don't see anything either. I'm going to look around a little more. Hang on ok?"

"Like a stripper on a pole." She quipped.

Ignoring the very Garcia comment, JJ took a good look around the room. Nothing looked out of place; nothing she would notice at least. The boots the brunette wore to work that Friday were on the mat by the door along with her bag. It was a long day. JJ assumed the usually neat Prentiss probably just threw it there in attempt to just get inside and leave work at the door. Not typical, but no cause for alarm. With that theory in mind, she didn't consider it odd. The kitchen, living room, office, the whole downstairs was clear. No Emily.

"Em? If you're here, I'm coming up." She gave warning to the seemingly empty apartment.

Still getting no response, JJ made her way upstairs, looking for any signs at all. Just out or caution, she had her gun out and Garcia on speaker in her pocket. Nothing peaked her attention thus far but something still didn't feel right. Heading straight for Emily's bedroom, she listened for any signs of movement. Garcia was listening intently too, waiting for something. JJ knocked and went in, the room empty, pajamas left out on the bed, and the door to her bathroom slightly ajar with the light on. "Em are you in there?" Nothing. "Emily, you ok? I'm coming in and if you're naked this is going to be awkward." She warned with an attempt of levity before walking into the bathroom.

She pushed the door open, gun drawn and pointed, ready for attack, Garcia, in a phone whisper, asking what was going on. But she tuned it all out as she took in the scene that was the bathroom. Bath water was in the tub, remnants of scented bath salts littering the clear liquid. A wine glass laid shattered in a puddle of red; some wine, some not. "Oh God."

"Jayje? Jayje?! What is it?"

"I… I need you to pull up surveillance footage from Emily's building. Can you do that for me?"

"Not until you tell me what's going on. What is it?!"

"It looks like there was a struggle. There's water in the tub that clearly wasn't used and," she touched it, "It's icy. A glass is broken, wine spilled… The bathroom's a mess. And… And there looks to be a bloody partial hand print on the counter."

"Oh sweet baby Jesus! Something has happened to my poor little Gumdrop!" Pushing the shock aside, Garcia got to work. "I'm hacking the surveillance system now."

"Ok, I'm going to hang up so I can call Hotch and get the team here. Call me back once you have it."

"Sure thing." She said and clicked the phone off jumping right to work.

JJ, on the other hand stood in the midst of the chaos, surveying the scene as she dialed her boss. "Hotchner." He answered.

"Hotch, its JJ. We have a situation."

"What's going on?

"I'm at Emily's…"

"Prentiss? Is she ok?" She could practically hear him stiffen as the alertness in his voice sharpened.

"I… I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" He questioned. She had to know… He needed her to tell him.

"She was supposed to meet me tonight. She was running late and I waited. But, after a while when she still didn't show up and wasn't answering my calls, I got worried and came to her place. Her bathroom's a mess Hotch. It looks like there was a fight and… And there's blood. I don't know if it's hers. I'm really hoping it's not… but…" He didn't need more. He got it.

"Alright." He said doing his best to hide the worry in his voice. "Is Garcia apprised of the situation?"

"Yes. I called her to track Emily's phone and now I have her getting the CCTV feed for us."

"Ok, good. I'm on my way. I'll call Morgan and Rossi, you call Reid, and we'll all meet there to go over the scene."

It didn't take long for the team to gather, Garcia linked up to them through the phone. "What the hell happened here? Where is she?" Derek asked with his typical outraged front.

"Garcia do you have anything?"

"I pulled up the footage, but I'm not sure what I'm looking for or when I'm looking for."

"Start with when she got home Friday and work from there."

"On it Boss man." Garcia tried to keep up her quirky demeanor.

"While she's doing that, let's get a better look at the place. Other than the bathroom, does anything seem off?"

"No." JJ was quick to answer. "It looks like it always does. Everything is where it should be."

As they were discussing the scene, breaking down what it all meant, and working up what they could with what they had, they heard the analyst speaking. "Oh! Oh… no…"

"Garcia? Did you find something?"

"I… Emily got home in good time after our last case. Probably speeding… It looks like she got out of her car, heard something, looked around a little, but didn't find anything and just went to her apartment."

"Ok?" They waited for more. There had to be more.

"That's where things start getting hinky."

"How's that Baby Girl?"

"I fast forwarded through the feed looking for anything and at some point, the video just stopped."

"Stopped?"

"Yeah." She answered. "It was weird, like a bunch of blind spots."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. There must've been some sort of glitch in the system. There is this moving blind spot."

"Moving blind spot?" Reid asked. If it wasn't making sense to him, it wasn't making any sense for the others either.

"Yes! I don't know how to explain it."

"Send it to us Garcia. We're going to head into Quantico as soon as the crime scene techs get here. Why don't you meet us there?"

"On my way now."

Hanging up with the blonde, Hotch faced his colleagues. "I don't know what happened, but it's clear that something did. Hopefully it was just a simple accident, so I'm having Garcia check any local hospitals just in case…"

Morgan cut him off. "Hotch, this wasn't some accident. Look at this place. If she got hurt, why wouldn't she call one of us?"

"We can't just rule anything out either. We're treating this as a missing agent… We're going to find her." First, though, they needed to understand what was happening.

Hotch pulled up the video feed. Garcia was right, something was off. The cameras in the garage seemed to be working fine. They saw Emily get out of her car and look around before going to the stairs instead of the elevator. When they thought that could mean something, JJ added that that was something Emily did. Unless she had a lot to carry or just wasn't feeling up for it, she took the stairs. "That must be what Garcia was talking about." Rossi said as the screen blanked out, a static bubble taking over.

"That was weird." JJ said with concern. The rest of the video was just as odd. A circular force field of a blind spot moved around, concealing just that area. It worried them even more when the same thing happened in the elevators, stopping on Emily's floor, and then normalized for a good ten minutes before the same thing happened again. It didn't bode well for their friend that it only happened up to her floor and then back, but nowhere else.

"What did that?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out."

They looked around a bit more searching for any clues, readying themselves for the profile they knew they would need. Once the techs took over the scene, they all reluctantly left and headed to the office. Something happened and, though they were holding out hope that it was nothing, they needed to be prepared to work it. Chances were that Emily was taken. Until something said otherwise, as of now, their friend was considered missing… Things were going to get far worse…

And meanwhile, Emily was being held against her will.

Dazed and confused, her eyes fluttered open. The slightest flicker of light in the otherwise dark world assaulting her. Her head fell to one side, her hair hanging loose over her face. Everything felt… off. Why? Why was she so uncomfortable? How much wine had she had? She only remembered taking one sip as she was getting ready for her bath; a bath she couldn't remember taking…

Sluggishly, she blinked through the haze. Her surroundings were slowly coming into focus. This was not her home, not the bed she thought she crashed in, and certainly not what she expected. A foreign tongue caught her ear. Who was there? Her senses slow to catch on, she didn't realize at first there were multiple voices carrying on a conversation around her.

"She's moving a lot. I think she's awake." Emily made out.

Hearing nothing else, she waited. A door slammed open and a silhouette approached. She couldn't make out much. The world was still so unclear, but the instinctual panic was there. Something was wrong. She wasn't safe. Run, move… do something…

"Look who's awake." The menacing voice said as he closed the gap between them. The only thing Emily could really distinguish were his eyes; a bright blue that reminded her so much of JJ's, just devoid of the warmth and love. Not much like JJ's at all then, she realized.

"JJ." She unintentionally mumbled aloud.

"Oh no Princess. There's no JJ here." His voice was just barely accented. Southern she guessed, somewhere from the Georgia region.

She started to become more alert, her faculties returning. "Who?" She asked. "Who are you?"

"You'll figure that out in due time."

"Where am I?" She wiggled, realizing only then the pains in her body. Her arms tied above her head, tingling as if they've been that way for some time and her legs felt heavy as if weighed down with rocks.

"Anyone ever tell you that you ask too many questions?"

"No." She answered fiercely.

"Feisty. You know, I like that." He spat. And when she turned her face away from his, he roughly grabbed it forcing her to look at him. "Don't you look away from me! I'm talking to you."

"Go to hell!" She yelled.

"If I go, you're coming with me." He laughed. She was unimpressed. As he turned from her, she wiggled more, trying to free herself as much as she could, but it was no use. If she could just reach her leg she could have something to defend herself. But her thinking got her caught. Her actions must've been more overt than she realized.

"Emily, Emily, Emily… What have we here?" Standing dangerously close to her, his hot breath radiating against her icy cheek, he stilled before slowly reaching down, his hand delicately running the length of her leg as if ready to caress her every curve, stopping only once he reached the edge of her pant leg. "Always the prepared one." He said and ripped the knife she hid there in its holster, tearing the black fabric as he did. "Oh, we're going to have fun." He smiled an evil smile and walked away all the while playing with the knife.

Oh yes, they were going to have fun…

**So, what are you thinking? Feel free to let me know. Love it or hate it. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Images of a Lost Girl

**Lost and Found**

**Summary**: Taken… Vanished… Hurt and lost… Found, but broken. The story of how love and family brings one agent back to the world of the living and out of the darkness that threatened to consume her.

**Warnings: this story will contain violence. If that triggers you please refrain from reading or at least heed the warnings I give. Things won't be very graphic mostly, but there will be possible moments where it's detailed. Just keep that in mind and take the warnings seriously.**

**This can get dark and angsty, so beware. **

_Criminal Minds does not belong to me. I own nothing but my own words and creations. Unfortunately, that doesn't include the show. It sucks, but it is what it is…_

**Chapter 2: Images of a Lost Girl**

The BAU spent the rest of the night searching for any kind of clue as to Emily's whereabouts. Garcia checked all hospitals in the vicinity for anyone matching Emily's description. Any hope of their friend just carelessly deciding not to call them flew right out the window when no match turned up. They should've been. At least in part, happy that she wasn't in the hospital nearing death's door. And they, were, but she was still somewhere and hurt. It was confirmed by the blood sample, that she was indeed hurt. How bad and in what way, they didn't know. But knowing she shed even a drop of blood was enough. A second blood sample was found as well. Its owner had yet to be identified and was being run through the system as they worked.

But the work seemed pointless. They felt no closer, had no leads, and were just lost. They tirelessly went through the hours of footage from Emily's building trying to find something, anything to explain the anomaly on the feed and piece together the events; any and all of them. But they kept coming up short.

"Any luck discerning what caused the blind spots?"

"Best I can fathom," Garcia answered, "is some kind of jamming device."

"Like for cell phones?"

"Like for technology. It's more targeted than a cell phone jammer; not something you can pick up at a hardware store."

"Is there any way to clean it up so we can see what happened?"

"No sir there's just no way for me to do that." The group was dejected. All they really knew was that Emily was gone and something happened to make her that way. It could've been one person, it could've been a group that took her, or she could've ran. They just didn't know and it didn't seem like they were any closer to finding out.

"What about the feed from earlier?" JJ asked. "She was looking around when she got home. What if there was something there?"

"Garcia?"

"Will be up momentarily." A few clicks and the screen was filled with the images of the parking garage from early that morning. Cars came in and out just as expected. One car, two, three…

"Stop!" Hotch yelled. "There."

"The SUV?"

"Windows are tinted and it has no plates." He pointed out.

"Track where it goes Garcia." She did. It drove into the lot, found a spot close to the elevator, parked, and just as it happened before, the feed started cutting out as the doors opened.

"It's doing it again."

"This can't be a coincidence. Can you find out where the car came from before the garage?"

"Oh ye of little faith. Of course I can." Garcia tried to keep upbeat despite their bleak situation.

"Good, then do it." He said hostilely. He didn't mean to take it out on her, but he was frustrated. He was upset; they all were.

"There. Here, I got it." Garcia exclaimed after a brief moment of silence. They watched as the speed of the video was returned to normal. Caps on and shielding their face, four men got into the black SUV.

"Four guys? If they took her… That's heavy duty for one target…." Morgan let the thought linger with them.

"Garcia, where did they go after Emily's?"

"Um…" She did some typing. Click. Click. Clicking. "I lose them here." She plays another video. "It goes under this bridge and doesn't come back out."

"Alright. Here's what we do." Hotch tried to compose himself to keep the team together. "Garcia, send me the address to the building where they got into that SUV. JJ, Rossi, and I will check that out. Reid and Morgan, you two see what you can find out about their last known location. Maybe we'll get lucky and they left the car there with some clues." Everyone nodded. "She's been gone since 5:52 Friday. That's over 36 hours." A certain kind of melancholy blanketed the room. "If you find something, call right away." Time was a pressing issue. The statistics they knew weren't working in their favor.

"We will." Morgan said before grabbing his jacket and practically storming out of the room. His friend and partner was missing. That wasn't a good feeling to have wash over him. It wasn't a good feeling for any of them as the severity of the situation was just starting to hit them.

But they couldn't let it debilitate them. They had to stay objective and do what they could to bring her home. If they didn't tread carefully or if word spread to Strauss, they'd be off the case and getting Emily home would be out of their hands. For them, hat wasn't even an option to be considered. She was their friend, their case.

Time was not on their side. That was a thought running through all their minds as they separated. Who knew what was being done to her… That was another…

Truth was, they needed to know what was happening to their friend, but they didn't actually want to know. Denial and ignorance… it really was bliss.

And Emily was kind of feeling the same way. "Rise and shine Princess. It's time to play." The voice was groggy as the smelling salts woke her. Her head was pounding and just breathing hurt. Didn't he get enough last night? Wait, what? Who? "Good morning." He spoke so sweetly it almost felt sincere to her. And maybe it was; to him, it was a good morning. To her, it wasn't a good anything. She wasn't even sure it was morning. If it was, the entire night was lost on her… What day was it anyway? There were so many blanks.

"Oh come on. You've barely been here two days. You can't be fizzling out on me yet Princess."

Two days? Two days?! That meant… That meant it was Sunday. What happened to Saturday? "What day is it?" She needed confirmation. She needed answers.

"Sunday; the day of rest." Something told her that would not be the case with them. "Maybe we can rest together." He smirked. She cringed.

"Think I'll pass."

"Oh, you do huh? Well, don't get your hopes up. We have many things to do and I'm looking forward to them all."

"Why are you doing this? Why am I here?" And what had he already done? She felt like… like her body was steam rolled.

"Oh Princess. If only you would open our eyes and see. Then all would be clear." Her eyes were open. She was seeing… but maybe she wasn't seeing the right things… "In time I guess. For now, we'll to this my way." Before she even had a chance to figure things out or really even get a grip of the situation the man locked eyes with her and made a move like he was blowing her a kiss.

What happened after that was anyone's guess…

Guessing, however, was what the team was trying not to do. Taking a wild shot in the dark was not how they'd get their friend home safely. Morgan and Reid arrived at their location thirty minutes later. "What are we even looking for?" Reid asked as they surveyed the area. It was empty save for the occasional surge of cars going by. "I don't see anything."

"Here, look." Morgan pointed to the ground.

"Tire treads. It looks like the car slammed into the wall here." Reid's face scrunched. "But ti doesn't look like the car slammed on the breaks. These are acceleration marks. And if the car crashed, where is it?"

He had the same question. It was time to work on the answer. Pulling out his phone he dialed the one person he knew could help him get them.

"Talk dirty to me."

"Hey Baby Girl, I need you to check something out for me."

"Anything for you Hot Stuff."

Morgan told her what he needed before he and Reid went back to searching. They weren't going to find much, but they had to look. They could only hope the rest of them were having better luck.

Better, was a relative term though; it could mean anything really. Better than what? The rest of the team was going to find something. In that regard, it'd be better, but what they'd find… not so much…

JJ was first out of the car. She needed something and she needed to find it quick. Hotch and Rossi followed quickly behind. Not knowing what they were going into or who could possibly be there, they were armed and prepared. Their Kevlar vests on, they made entrance.

"Clear."

"Clear."

"Clear." They all said. The building was empty of people. It was safe to look around. Safe, they supposed, physically, at least. Because their emotions would sure be tested.

Rossi informed them he was going to swing around the back end of the warehouse and look back there a while Hotch and JJ continued their search up front. He wouldn't find anything there, but the other two would. As Hotch looked through the scattered papers on the ground, JJ moved to a room she noticed earlier. It was cleared, but the curtained walls she noticed left her curious. Something was under there and she was about to find out what.

What she found, she should've been prepared for. One by one, she pulled down the fabric slates and examined what was underneath. Under the first were building plans. Whose, she was unsure, but there were notes and tabs all over it; exits, entrances, alarms, elevators, stairs… Everything was labeled. Taking out her phone, she snapped a picture of it. She needed to send that to Garcia as soon as she had some reception; the whole room was a dead zone. Instead of worrying about that tough, right then, she just wanted to see the rest first.

Deciding against going one by one, she ripped down all of the remaining curtain. The wall was covered. Four masks for four men, black, inconspicuous tactical attire, and pictures… lots and lots of surveillance photos littered the walls. JJ looked at them closely. Most of them were of Emily. They had to be skilled to get some of them. They looked to be taken at her apartment; some near the entrance and others as private as her changing in her bedroom… Her modest friend wouldn't take well to these. It was much to intimate an intrusion for the private woman… for any woman really.

Schedules and notes… they had everything. It was like an Emily Prentiss shrine. Times she got home and left for work in the morning, changes in her daily routine, little details about her life… It was all there, documented for something. That something couldn't be good…

She needed to let the team know what she found. Stepping out of the room, trying to get into a working reception area, she alerted them. "Hotch." JJ talked into the static-y walkie. "You and Rossi need to see this."

"On our way."

They weren't quite prepared for what they saw either, anger encasing them at first glance. "The bastards have been following her!" Hotch yelled, hands fisted as he slammed them against the table. It wasn't like their chief to show his emotions like that.

Sharing a look, Rossi and JJ gave Hotch a minute to collect himself and so they could to. They were doing their best to keep emotions buried, but with each passing second, it was getting harder. Once they managed to cool themselves, JJ spoke. "It looks like it's been going on for a while. There's a picture of me with her." She pointed. "We were shopping. That was last month."

"Has she said anything about feeling watched? Any paranoia?" He questioned.

"You know Em," JJ stated. "Even if she did, she wouldn't worry us with it unless there was evidence. I think once she said she felt off, but it was nothing." It turned out to be nothing… or she thought it did…

"We need to come up with a profile and have Garcia check the database and see if there are any similar cases."

"Whatever they want with her, it's not good."

"We need to find her."

"And we need to inform Strauss." As much as they hated that, they needed to do it.

They were all resigned to the fact that trouble was brewing. When they all regrouped after Hotch met with Strauss and all evidence was collected, they were a mess. Going over all they found just muddled their minds. "I've been doing some digging through the feeds and it turns out that SUV has been a frequent visitor at casa Prentiss. At least twice a week over the last two months." The blonde informed them. "It was usually just same two men from the looks of it. But I could never get a clear picture of their face. The car only went from the warehouse to Emily's. Nowhere else." She looked at them all with widened eyes. "And, per Morgan's request, I checked and there was an abandoned car reported last night. Police showed up the scene of the accident and no one was there. The SUV we're looking for is in the impound lot on Sixth and Beecher."

"Thanks Garcia. Why don't the three of you go there now?" Hotch directed the men. Call with any updates. JJ and I will be here going through the photos we found."

Listening to their marching orders, the three left once more. They came up with a basic profile, but they were still missing some vital information. They'd find it and it would all come together, or it'd be too late… That wasn't a possibility. It couldn't be.

"It's a highly organized group, but one of them is the dominant. He's pulling the strings." Hotch said aloud as he perused the photos. This was a woman he cared more for than he was willing to admit and her privacy had been violated. Now she was missing and no one knew what was going to happen.

"Hotch?" JJ called.

"Yeah JJ?"

"Look at this picture." He walked over to her and took the paper from her hands to get a better look.

"That's Emily when she was a kid." He stated. It looked like an event photo. A young Emily stood on the feet of an older gentleman, a smile of innocence only a child cold bear as they danced together. "It's not like the other ones."

"No, and it was buried in one of the files." The both stared at it. "Who's that guy?"

"I think, that's her father."

"Her father? Why would our UnSubs have this?"

"I don't know."

"And what does he have to do with this?"

"I'm not sure."

But they were going to figure it out. Hopefully, before Emily's time ran out… For now, all they had to go on were images of a lost girl to sort through; a lost girl they hoped for nothing more than to bring home safe and sound. They just hoped that was still a possibility. Who knew what was going on in the meantime… No one could be sure.

Where was Emily?

Where was their lost girl?

And would they get her back the same?

**Wow, thanks so much for all the reviews/follows/favorites. It's so very appreciated. And, as always, thoughts and criticisms (constructive) always welcomed. Thanks for reading! More to come…**

**SouthunLady**** Hey, no traitor here. =p Just a double agent. Works out for both sides on occasion… **

**JJmyst**** Thanks. Hope you like this update too. **

**Ramona**** Thanks. She's my favorite too. Can you tell?**

**Jamie**** Thank you. Hope this one is good too!**

**123a456e**** Thanks. Updated!**

**Princess007**** Thanks. Not a whole lot of Emily in this chapter, but it's an update. **

**greenlover2**** Glad you liked it. Here's an update for you.**

**Lilly**** Thank you. And as for rape… we'll have to see what happens. Nothing is set in stone. **

**rmpcmfan**** He does seem to know quite a bit huh? All will be revealed. *she says with an evil smirk***

**Sarahb2007**** What makes you think it's Will? The southern drawl?**

**Rugbygirrl**** I know poor Em. We writers just love to torture her. **

**Guest**** 1) Sometimes I think that too. She really is just too pretty. All the bad guys want her for themselves. What can you do? Being pretty can be hard. 2) Your confidence in me is most humbling. I hope I can do it justice.**


	3. Flying High

**Lost and Found**

**Summary**: Taken… Vanished… Hurt and lost… Found, but broken. The story of how love and family brings one agent back to the world of the living and out of the darkness that threatened to consume her.

**Warnings: this story will contain violence. If that triggers you please refrain from reading or at least heed the warnings I give. Things won't be very graphic mostly, but there will be possible moments where it's detailed. Just keep that in mind and take the warnings seriously.**

**This can get dark and angsty, so beware. **

_Criminal Minds does not belong to me. I own nothing but my own words and creations. Unfortunately, that doesn't include the show. It sucks, but it is what it is…_

**Chapter 3: Flying High**

"Oh Princess. Wakey, wakey!" Emily woke with a gasping start as her head was held down under water. The iciness stung every part of her exposed flesh. A tight grip on her hair pulled her back up. One single breath was taken before she was dunked once more, the burning of a raging fire nagging at her face. She couldn't fight. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't even move. What the hell was happening? And why? "There we go." He said as he let her fight for air. "How are you feeling today?"

"How did I… What's going on?" She had no recollection whatsoever of how she got where she was, how she was moved, or, as she looked down at herself, how she was changed. "What's going on?" And she felt like she had a massive hangover yet again. What the hell was happening to her?

"Ah, she speaks. Finally." He sat before her. "You know Emily. You have an amazing sense of will."

"How's that?" She asked between deep breaths. Why was she engaging with him?

"Even drugged, you held your ground. I don't quite understand how." The corners of his mouth upturned. "And as annoying as it is, I must say, I quite enjoy it Emily."

"I don't understand." And she really didn't… Nothing was making sense.

Instead of helping her out and explaining, he scooted closer, one hand resting on her bound knee, the other going to her face. As his hand touched her cheek, she flinched. It hurt. Everything hurt actually… "Such a shame that pretty face of yours is going to be all marked up. You just wouldn't cooperate with me."

"What are you talking about?"

"See, you have something I want Princess, something I believe is locked up in that vault of yours." He smacked the side of her head for emphasis of what he meant. "And you're not cooperating."

"You haven't even asked me anything." She stated in confusion. How did he expect answers if he didn't ask any questions?

"You don't remember anything do you?" That made him excited, gave him a sense of satisfaction. "It's sad really… all the fun we had. My friends too."

"Friends?" What?

"I suppose the drugs would do that."

"Drugs?"

"Oh honey. You were flying high. I so wish you remembered our time together. I know it was as much fun for you as it was me." He placed his hand higher on her thigh. Her mind kept trying to ignore it. "Just profile the guy. Figure out a way to escape." She told herself. Nothing else mattered… Nothing else. No thoughts allowed. Compartmentalize. "Your fine." She told herself.

"What did you do to me?" Emily finally asked. Now she wasn't sure if she wanted to remember. What was he talking about? He didn't… No, no she would remember that…

"Don't worry. You'll remember everything in time. We're going to try something a little different this time." He pulled out a little case that housed a syringe. "This is for you." He stated, then placed the case on the nearby table. "But it'll wait a little while. Let's get reacquainted."

"Reacquainted?" So she knew him?

"That makes me sad. You don't remember me, do you?"

"From where?"

"I can't tell you that. Where would the fun be if I did?"

"Where's the fun if you don't?"

"I'm having fun already. Aren't you?" He laughed. "You're a little spitfire. But, you always were. Weren't you?" Always?

"What's going on?" She had so many questions. Where was she? What did he do to her? Why was she so bruised?

"Again with the questions." He sighed. "No more of that. We have to move along here."

"Wait!" She called as he started to walk away.

"Yes?"

"What is it you want to know? I can tell you and you can let me go… We'll pretend this never happened…"

"If only Princess… If only… Don't worry. I'll get what I want."

"But what is it you want?"

"You'll find out."

As he walked away once more, she called out, "Do I at least get a name?"

"Call me Lyle."

"Lyle?" She said to herself… Why did it seem so familiar?

She didn't have time to think about it. Before she could analyze it, he was yelling at someone else. "Get her cleaned up! Wash her and bring her to the room." The three gathered a few yards away as she watched.

"Yes sir!" The third guy seemed nervous.

"You!?" Lyle yelled. "Get the tools ready." Tools?

"I didn't sign up for this." The guy said. "We were just supposed to do some recon and grab her. Torturing her… playing with her… I didn't sign up for that."

"What did you think we were going to do?"

"I… I don't know. Not this."

"Just do what you're told." Lyle demanded.

"I don't think I can. I'm done. Do what you want, but I'm done." He shied away.

"You're done?!" Emily could hear the anger, her tired eyes drawn to the confrontation. Even she wanted to cower away as Lyle squeezed the other man's arm and dragged him as he stomped toward her. He yelled out, "Tyler! Jason! Get your asses over here!" They did, without hesitation. "Frank here decided he doesn't want to be a part of this anymore." All eyes were on him. "Do you know what I do to people who turn their backs on me?" No one responded. "Do you?!"

"No sir." They spoke in unison.

He threw Frank down to the ground before Emily's feet, his head just missing the water basin she was nearly drowned in earlier. "This." Lyle said and pulled the trigger on his gun. Unsuspecting, everyone jumped. Emily could feel the man's blood splattered down her body the warmth of the droplets dripping on her face. "Anyone else want out, just say so now." No one dared say anything. She swore one of the guys even looked thrilled and excited with what happened. He enjoyed it…God, he really enjoyed it. "Good." Lyle smiled. "Now. Tyler, clean up this mess, but leave the body. And Jason, take her to get washed up. I'm running out. I expect things to be ready when I return." With that, he left them all to do as told.

A wicked smile on his face, Jason cut the ties and pulled Emily from her chair. Her hands were still bound and her legs felt like jelly, but he made her stand. It was the first time she felt the extent of her injuries. Her bare feet were cut and scraped. Not one part of her didn't ache in some way. If she could see, she was sure she was bruised all over, but had no idea how they came to be. It was like this whole experience was a bad acid trip. Everything seemed so real, yet so unreal at the same time. Her clothes were not her own; a simple cotton gown to her mid calve, worn and covered in blood. Both hers and, now, Tyler's too…

"What are you doing?"

"You heard the man. It's bath time."

"I…" The thought terrified her. "I don't need a bath."

"You're covered in blood Sugar Lips." He said with a sick smirk, staring at her blood stained face. "Only way it'd be hot is if it was yours." He took his thumb and brushed a cut on her cheek, smearing some of her blood on his finger before putting it up to his mouth. Sucking off the blood he murmured, "Yum." Now she really needed a bath… "Get walking." He ordered and shoved her forward. When she tripped, he used that as an invitation to grab her high at the waist, hands lingering awfully close to her breasts. She wasn't wearing her bra, she noticed… When she shied away, he grabbed her tighter, scrunching the thin cloth in his hands. "Keep walking." He told her and made it clear he was the one with the power there, not her.

She could barely support her own weight forcing her to lean on him; something he liked too much and her not at all. It granted him access to her body. She just felt weak and had no other choice but to let him. He guided her through the rickety building allowing her the chance to actually look around. Her mind was still cloudy, but she wasn't completely out of it. She needed to take whatever time she could get to look for an out or… or something. She couldn't just do nothing…

"Go." He growled at her as he pushed her through a doorway, crashing into the slightly ajar door and straight to the floor once more. With her arms bound behind her back, there was no way to brace for the impact. Her side took the fall at full force. She was lucky she managed to keep her head up and off the ground as it was. A concussion would not help clear her already muddled mind.

"Ugh." She groaned, attempting to roll over and relieve the pressure.

"Don't be such a baby Sugar Lips." He pulled her from the ground in one quick swoop. Leaving her standing there, he turned on the water in the tub. "Get in." He hissed. She didn't move. As much as she could use the cleanup, there was no way she wanted to do it with him there. It didn't seem like she really had much choice in the matter, so she attempted to step in. Her body didn't allow her to though. A sudden pain had her crying out. "What a wuss." He complained. "Do I have to do everything?" His idea of helping was pushing her into the tub, a hard thump as she fell into the porcelain. "Now look what you did!" He yelled. "You're all wet!"

"Of course I'm wet. You pushed me into water." She knew it was the wrong thing to do. She needed to be passive, submissive… She couldn't be the strong willed Emily Prentiss she normally was. And snarkiness wasn't going to leave her untouched.

"Bitch!" He hit her hard against her face, a twisted satisfaction lighting his eyes. "I like 'em feisty like that, but don't do it again. Got it." She refused to answer until he pushed her to. "Got it?!"

"Yeah, I got it." She had to bite her tongue.

"Good." He stood her up. "How to get you out of these clothes…" He tapped a finger against his lip as if deep in thought, but she could see it. He knew what he was going to do before he even got in there. He was just playing a role. She didn't like it one bit.

"You could take these cuffs off. Then I can bathe myself…" She offered as a solution. It was a long shot, but she took it.

"Nice try." He laughed and pulled a switch blade from his pocket. "Don't move." He sang like a nursery rhyme. "Don't want to scar such beauty." Truthfully, he didn't care. That was painfully obvious as he ran the knife along her body, cutting through the fabric and an occasional patch of flesh.

She wouldn't scream. She wouldn't talk… it would only excite him. And he was plenty excited already she could see. Very excited… "There we go. Look at you." She wished he wouldn't as she attempted to turn even a little to keep her modesty. "Don't go doing that. Won't matter anyway. Someone has to get you all cleaned up. Can't really do it yourself, now can you?"

"I can if you loosen these a little." Just a little… Please…

"Not happening." He lathered his hands with soap and watched as she cringed. "I'll be gentle." He said, but he meant rough. His calloused hands started in the valley of her breasts, his hands all too willing to touch her. Holding back tears, she tried not to give into him. She profiled enough to know he'd like it if she cried, if she screamed… When it came to her face, he was actually gentle. "Can't bruise you more." He told her. Whatever the reason, she was grateful. Or she was, until his hands moved lower, and lower, and lower, until they lingered over her most intimate areas.

She couldn't hold back anymore. "Don't you dare touch me!" She yelled. "I will…"

Before she could finish, he began laughing. "You'll what? Squirm? Do it. We can jump right to the good part. It'd be better for me." He had her… She couldn't fight… She wouldn't win… "Now keep quiet. We don't have a lot of time." His hands returned her body. She still fought, but he was undeterred, his hands intentionally lingering again before pressing up against her, running gently up and down as if teasing a lover. Her protests went unheard and her kicks unfelt.

Her mind too her elsewhere. He was already doing more than she wanted and she didn't want to be "there" if he did more. So she wouldn't be. She thought of anything and everything; the family she had in her team, the few memories from her childhood that gave her strength… Her… Aaron… the good things.

Even still, she was painfully aware of everything. So much so, she actually wished she had the drugs in her system then. Everything was wrong. She didn't know how this all happened. How did she end up there with them? How had she allowed it to happen? How? Why? What the hell? Emily was shocked back to the present when his hand quickly withdrew, his hands no longer "cleaning" her skin. A door slam interrupted Jason. She was relieved. He looked pissed. She could breathe again though, and at that moment, that was all she could focus on.

"Why isn't everything ready?!" Lyle yelled. "It was supposed to be ready." He continued to ramble as Emily just kept breathing. She'd be ok…

Somehow, without her noticing, Jason had her out of the tub and dabbing her with a towel. Lyle walked in and threw a bag of clothes on the counter. Things were happening and she was still trying to pay it no mind. "Alright Jason, you're no longer needed here. Go set up the room and find that incompetent friend of yours." He took his orders, very unsatisfied, and left them alone. "You look so beautiful all clean for me." Clean… yeah… She didn't say anything. "Not feeling very talkative huh? That's ok. Why don't we get you dressed? You must be cold."

Great, another one of them was going to see her naked, assuming he hadn't already. She felt… well, she was trying not to feel. She knew she missed her night with JJ so the team had to be looking for her. She could feel everything later. Now… now she just needed to survive. That meant remaining numb. She needed to be numb until they found her. And they would find her… she hoped.

He stood before her, taking items out of a bag. Underwear, nightgown… That was what he brought her to wear. "I want you to be comfortable." He told her. And, noticing the look she carried as her thoughts raced, he attempted to soothe\r her. "Don't worry Princess. You're going to be flying high again soon and you'll forget about it all." He caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Maybe you'll even like it… Sweet Emily… Little Emmy Boo."

Her head snapped up. Only one person ever called her that and that person was gone. For him to know about that… he'd have to have been… It started to click with her. She knew him… And, if she was right about who he was, she wasn't going to make it out of this unscathed…

"Let's make you happy." He said. And instead of injecting her with whatever was in the syringe he teased her with before, he squeezed her nose, waited for her mouth to open, and then poured whatever was in the water bottle down her throat. "Time to make a video." He said. Whatever that meant…

Her mind was just so overwhelmed. In a prison where she thought there was only one monster, laid two. And she didn't know which to fear more.

She didn't know which posed the most threat. One thing she did know, though, was if given the chance, she would fight her way out. Weak or not, she knew there wasn't much time. That Jason was as much a loose cannon as Lyle, maybe even more, because he was the unknown threat. And, next time, she didn't think he'd settle for "innocent" touching.

She needed out. She needed out now!

"Don't think so hard. It'll give you wrinkles. I need you to look good for the camera." He smiled. "But that'll wait until you're happy again. You know I love your smile."

His touch, his thumb brushing against the corner of her bruised lip, was the last thing she felt before her sense of reality twisted. She'd wake up again later with little to no memory of the missing time.

And that scared her all the same… Maybe more.

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews/follows/favorites and just reading. It's so very appreciated. And, as always, thoughts and criticisms (constructive) always welcomed. Thanks for reading! More to come…**

**JJmyst**** Always nice to hear my crazy mind's tales keep you entertained. **

**123a456e**** I'd say that's a good guess. Let's see what twist and turns I have up my sleeve though. One just never knows what comes next. **

**Rugbygirrl**** They (especially Hotch) really need to get on that huh? Save her from the monsters that keep her. **

**SSA Rebecca Fae**** Thank you! Good transitions are important for flow, so I'm glad it seems to be working. And yes, a Hotch/Prentiss pairing is in the works, but it's a slow build and there's an emphasis on friendship and family in this fic. **

**Jamie**** It's really not looking good for her is it? Poor Em. But the team is on the case! A little back story will come about Emily and our crazy adult-napper.**

**rmpcmfan**** Suspense is fun, come on. It keeps us on our toes and wanting more… Anticipation… You're theory seems to be on the right track… or is it?**

**SouthunLady**** No worries. If you're not into it, you're not into it. I'm aware this story's not for everyone. It's darker and angsty. But let's face it, I do angst. And it will eventually be H/P, but well, you know how I operate. And, don't get too excited, but the next chapter of UT is about halfway done, so if I have time, I might be able to finish it soon. **

**HPforever-after**** Thank you. And yes that pairing is part of the plan.**

**Guest**** Well, here you are. This is what happens next… **


	4. Incoming

**Lost and Found**

**Summary**: Taken… Vanished… Hurt and lost… Found, but broken. The story of how love and family brings one agent back to the world of the living and out of the darkness that threatened to consume her.

**Warnings: this story will contain violence. If that triggers you please refrain from reading or at least heed the warnings I give. Things won't be very graphic mostly, but there will be possible moments where it's detailed. Just keep that in mind and take the warnings seriously.**

**This can get dark and angsty, so beware. **

_Criminal Minds does not belong to me. I own nothing but my own words and creations. Unfortunately, that doesn't include the show. It sucks, but it is what it is…_

**Chapter 4: Incoming**

It was a race, and the BAU was scrambling just to make it to the checkpoints. Over 48 hours she had been missing and they felt no closer to finding her. But they were getting there… or they forced themselves to believe they were. Tirelessly, they slaved over the evidence they collected, but they still fell short of any answers.

"Where are you Emily?" It seemed to be a question going through all their minds.

"_I still think this photo's important." JJ said as she held up the one of father and daughter. "He has pictures of all of us, our team outings, everything Emily has done recently, but this one is decades old." She looked for its meaning. "And of her father." She looked to the team with curious eyes. "Could it have to do with him?"_

"_How? He's been dead for years." _

"_Maybe she's right Hotch." Morgan spoke up. "Look, we profiled that in the group, one of the men is a leader and the others were just foot soldiers. Hired guns… So we look at it like there's one UnSub. What does he want?"_

"_Emily." Reid stated plainly. They all cringed at the blatant statement. He clearly wanted Emily. _

"_Right, but for what? To what end?"_

"_You think he wants something from her father?"_

"_Her dead father?"_

"_Like some kind of barter?"_

"_How would that even work?"_

"_I don't know. But at least it's something." It was a desperate grasp at straws, but it was something at least. _

_Hotch sighed. They were just making up theories now… "I know there's a lot riding on this. Strauss is on our asses and this is our friend…"_

"_Our family." Rossi corrected. She was more than a friend. She was like his daughter. She was their sister. She was… something to Hotch…_

"_But we have to remain objective as best we can." Aaron reminded them. They had to. Losing this case was not an option, not in any meaning of the word. They couldn't lose the chance to work the case, they couldn't lose the case, and they couldn't lose her._

"_That's… not really possible."_

"_Well, pretend it is or we're off the case and she's in someone else's hands." He quipped. "Let's go over what we know."_

"_He's a white male in his early to late 40s."_

"_Highly organized and careful." They continued to run through the profile. _

"_Has Garcia found any cases like this?"_

"_She said she's looking into it and will let us know as soon as she does."_

_Just then, a ding rang from the computer and the analyst appeared on the screen. "Greetings Earthlings, I've found some potentially related info."_

"_What do you have for us?"_

"_There was another case about a year ago in the DC area where a senator's daughter was kidnapped. The same thing with the security feed too. Senator Douglas Granger was being blackmailed and was told if he went to the police, his daughter would die."_

"_I don't remember hearing about the kidnapping."_

"_That's because it was never really reported."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It wasn't until after Kelly's body, Kelly Granger that is, was found that the truth came out. The guy sent videos to the family with demands. But, even after Granger gave in and did what was asked of him, he still killed her."_

_A silence settled. What did that mean for Emily? "So it's a psychopath masquerading as a crusader." That pushed their theories forward… Not necessarily to a good place. _

"_How long was she supposedly with the kidnapper Garcia?"_

"_Records say about three weeks."_

"_Coroner's reports?"_

"_Being sent to you as we speak as well as any and all records I could find. Over and out."_

_As the screen went black, they all looked to each other. "So, this has to do with Ambassador Prentiss?"_

"_We'll have to monitor her phone lines and reach out to her if necessary." They knew Emily wouldn't want that, but they couldn't really care about that. It was more important to get her home safely so she could be mad at them than it was to worry about her being mad at them. _

"_She's not a Senator Hotch… or in Congress. She doesn't have a vote on policy. What could this guy want with her?"_

"_He doesn't want anything from her. The videos are a form of torture."_

"_He's a sadist."_

"_And if this is our guy, Emily's his current victim."_

"_I'm pulling up the files now." The screen filled once more. _

"_Wow." It was a collective response to the picture. _

"_That's Kelly Granger? She looks…"_

"_A lot like Emily."_

"_Let's rework the profile."_

_It seemed Emily wasn't such a random target after all. _

Since then, they reworked the profile once more, searched for any other links to past cases, and inconspicuously made contact with the Ambassador. But, that was nearly ten hours ago and, now, Garcia was about to drop something else on them. "Incoming! Incoming! Guys! Guys! I have something!" Garcia ran in and, out of breath, flipped on the screens. "You need to see this." An image they were both prepared for, yet so not prepared to see, came up.

"Is that…?"

"Emily." Hotch finished, though it was more like a longing call for her. He wanted her safe, he wanted her home… He wanted her there with him…

Their friend was on that screen, sitting in a chair in the same clothes they saw her in last as if no time had passed at all. "I'm going to ask you some questions Emily. And you're going to answer them. Tell me what you're going to do Emily."

"I'm going to answer your questions." She spoke robotically, as if being forced to comply.

"Good girl."

The footage still rolling, Hotch, trying to be diplomatic about the situation, turned to their tech genius and asked, "Can you trace this?"

"No. It's not a live feed. It's…" How did she explain it in non-hacker terms? "It's loaded onto a private cloud. It streams only for the owner. It's being routed through multiple sources and… it's just not traceable. I was only able to find it because this one had a code in it that triggered an alarm in the system I set up since we thought this guy likes to record things… Guess we were right…"

Their attention moved back to the video. "Get up." The disguised voice directed. Emily did as told, no hesitation. "Sit back down." Again, no hesitation in following his instructions. "Good, it's working."

"Say hello Emily." A disguised voice spoke off camera. They all watched, hardening themselves in a protective cocoon.

"Hel-lo Em-lee." Emily's speech was broken.

The group sat in silence as the conversation continued. "Tell me Emily. Do you like it here? Tell me you do. Tell me you like it."

"I do. I like it here." She responded, her eyes fluttering.

"How's your family? The Ambassador? Daddy dearest? How are they?"

"Dad died. Ambassador… good last I checked."

"Last you checked? What does that mean?" His voice changed, like that put a damper in his plans.

"I don't see mother much."

"Hmm, interesting." He stayed off camera. "And Daddy."

"Daddy died."

"Oh, did he?" He asked dubiously. "How'd he die?"

"Aneurism."

"Hmm." The smile on the man's face said more than his words could've. He knew something. He was definitely up to something. And when Emily wasn't hopped up on drugs, she'd hopefully see it again. "So you and mother dearest still aren't close I see?"

"No."

"Ok… tell me about this JJ person you mentioned."

"I can't."

If they could see him, they would've seen his entire body go rigid. She was defying him. No body defied him on that drug. No one! "What do you mean you can't?"

"No talking about JJ."

"Yes you will. Tell me about JJ." Like a petulant child in the throes of a tantrum, he stomped his foot.

As JJ watched that portion of the video, she got this angry flutter in her stomach. Something was going to happen, she could feel it. And it would be her fault… Why did the guy want to know about her?

"She's no one to you." Emily, even under the strong effects of the drug with no control whatsoever, unconsciously knew and automatically protected her friends. The drugs kept her from lying, but her words held only truth.

"You will tell me!"

"Can't."

"Alight Emily." He started, the agitation clear in his voice. "Tell me about this team of yours."

"Don't want to."

"You will!"

"There's nothing to know. I work with them."

"Is that all it is? Just work?"

"What else would it be?"

He pulled out a picture and practically threw it in her face. "Which one is this?"

"Hmm…" She sputtered an unintelligible string of sounds.

"Is this one JJ as you call her? Or the other one. What's the other's name?" He was testing her. Though he had no real interest in them, he did enough homework as to know their names and some of the basics. He wasn't an idiot. He grabbed he face and forced her to look at the picture. "If you don't answer me, I'll find her…" Back to the camera, he leaned in next to her ear and whispered quietly enough that it wouldn't pick up his real voice or words. "Tell me or I'll take her, tie her up, and make you watch. I promise it won't be pretty. I might even include you in the fun." He traced a finger down the side of her face. "Maybe you'll enjoy it… being just like me."

"That's…" She didn't want to. "Her name is…"

"Yes?"

"Penelope." She was forced to speak, not just by him, but her own mind as well. And the BAU was watching. They knew even if she remained unharmed, which seemed unlikely based on what they knew, there was clearly some psychological warfare at play.

And not just for Emily. JJ was sad and tortured by the fact she was mentioned at all. She knew that it would mess with her friend's head. The fact that the others were mentioned as well, that Garcia was targeted too, gave her a small comfort. And that sickened her too. Who would take comfort in that?

"Good girl. Penelope here lives to see another day." He smiled to her. "So that makes this other one JJ huh? The little brat here her kid?" Emily tensed as she was shown another picture. "I'll take that as a yes. Don't worry. I don't want him." _Only you…_ "You seem close to this one." He pulled out a picture of her with Morgan. "You fucking him?"

"No."

"You want to?"

"No."

"You always had a daddy complex. What about this one? Fatherly enough for you?" He showed one of Rossi and her.

"Go to hell!" He loved it. He loved her fire. Oh he was going to use that to his advantage.

"Come with me?" He joked. "This one kind of looks like you. Sleeping with the boss again?" Something flickered in her eyes that told him something she wasn't intending on sharing, something that gave him all the information he needed. "Was he good? Ride you nice and gentle?"'

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Want me to take the kid for you? You can be mommy like you couldn't be when you were…"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Emily stated.

"I think I do."

"No."

He goaded her a little more, trying to get any information from her. But she wasn't cooperating. The drugs may have given him control over her and her actions, but still wasn't an easy mark. It was part of the allure, but it also did a number on his temper. "Oh that's it!" His anger reached new heights. Face still unseen to the camera, he appeared behind Emily. Gloved hands wrapped a garrote around their friend's neck and dragged her backward off the chair.

All they could do was listen to her fight and gasp as she was dragged away until there was nothing left to see. A silence took over the feed. There was nothing but a picture of an empty room and even that didn't last very long.

The screen went black and the faces of the room were still glued to it. No one knew what there was to say. "At least she's alive… But… She was drugged." Reid spoke first.

"She had to have been if she was just sitting there. She wasn't bound and she wasn't fighting."

"He knows things about her… Things even we don't know." Added Rossi. That comment about motherhood… He knew what the UnSub was referring to. "I think I know a way to narrow the search down." He released a heavy sorrow filled sigh. "He knows her."

"How do you know?"

Ignoring the direct question, he went on. "He had to have been close to her in her teens. We should start there and see what we can come up with."

Hotch nodded. Clearly he wasn't going to get an answer. "Ok…" He started. "She's trying to protect us. He's going to use us to get to her just like I'm sure he used the Granger family to get to Kelly. He knows she's not close with her family anymore. And there may be more to it, clearly there is, but he has to add this sadistic element of torturing the families. He knows we're her family. We're who she has. We should expect a video to be sent directly to us; tailor made for us. Garcia, keep a look out for that. One of us should receive it." At least that took the ambassador out of the equation.

"Yes sir."

"What… what's going to be on that video?" Reid asked. He knew, logically, but he didn't want to think or imagine their friend like that.

"I don't know. The reports were vague. But we all saw the coroner's reports."

"It's going to get bad isn't it?" Garcia asked. "Worse I mean… It's going to get worse?"

"Something already… Let's all try to be prepared…" That was the only thing the boss could think to say. His heart was breaking. Maybe they were and always would be just friends, but they'd gotten closer and his feelings were more than friendly. And even if he never told her, at least there was always the option. But now she was taken, being hurt… Suffering, and he could do nothing but sit by and wait. They were doing their job, but they needed to be better. They needed to find her and bring her home before things became unfixable and they all lost a piece of their heart. "Let's just try to be prepared…"

_Hang in there Emily… please…_

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews/follows/favorites and just reading. It's so very appreciated. And, as always, thoughts and criticisms (constructive) always welcomed. Thanks for reading! More to come…**

**Daisyangel**** Intense it was. Is it bad I hope they find her soon too? Lol Of course, though, I know when and how that will happen so… Any who… Thank you, glad you're liking this little grim bit of folly. **

**Rugbygirrl**** She's having a rough time, you're not kidding. Fear not (too much) our favorite agents are on the case and searching to the ends of the earth if need be. Quest find Emily commence… **

**Curry36645**** Thank you! An update for you here. More craziness ahead. **

**HaileyMay**** They need to find her soon huh? Before the damage is done… or more damage. Thank you for the compliment. No more waiting! **

**rmpcmfan**** Hmmm… Not remembering… See I don't want to say too much because I know whether she does or doesn't and what will be on her mind or not (for the most part) but we'll see… Videos can definitely haunt a person…**

**HPforever-after**** No joke… Poor Emily. Always getting the short straw…**

**ramona**** Hmm… That's not the first time I heard that… and I suppose there's something in this chapter to add fuel to that fire… Could it be? Have you figured it out?**

**bellairmenna**** Aww shucks… Thanks so much! Yes, poor Emily and the BAU is bastard hunting. Lol. That's two votes for Cooley now... Hmm.**

**SouthunLady**** Well, thanks for sticking by and waiting, waiting. There will be good in the bad and there won't always be bad… You know how it works. We'll get there.**

**123a456e**** It would definitely be beyond horrible to be in her place. Couldn't even imagine… or I guess I could since I'm writing about it… Not sure what that says about my state of mind. I agree though, the not knowing is pretty bad… Leaves the imagination to fill in the blanks and that's a rough road to go down. **

**Guest**** 1) There was some damage done. Our poor Emily's a little worse for the wear but in no way down for the count. A video will be sent… To Hotch? Maybe. And thank you so much for your kind words. Hope I can keep you chalk full of anticipation. 2) Thank you! Glad you like the story. Enjoy the update! **


	5. Gift for Two

**Lost and Found**

**Summary**: Taken… Vanished… Hurt and lost… Found, but broken. The story of how love and family brings one agent back to the world of the living and out of the darkness that threatened to consume her.

**Warnings: this story will contain violence. If that triggers you please refrain from reading or at least heed the warnings I give. Things won't be very graphic mostly, but there will be possible moments where it's detailed. Just keep that in mind and take the warnings seriously.**

**This can get dark and angsty, so beware. **

_Criminal Minds does not belong to me. I own nothing but my own words and creations. Unfortunately, that doesn't include the show. It sucks, but it is what it is…_

**Chapter 5: Gift for Two**

What they didn't see in that video was for the best. Their minds may have wandered and imagined, but they were just thoughts. The real images would've haunted them. And they were haunted enough. Shuffling through the Prentiss past was no easy task. There was so much movement and change there that it was nearly impossible to narrow the suspect pool. But only nearly, because the best of the best was on the task

"That's a lot of names…" Garcia spoke to the empty air.

"He had to have been with the family in Rome when Emily was a teenager." Rossi told her.

"How do you know that?"

"Something he said."

"That's all I get?"

"Yes, please just leave it at that and do the search."

"Ok… Down to 15 names. All men who had contact with them while in Rome and where in the states during Granger's abduction."

"Try to find any other connections to Emily. Anything at all and then shoot it to the briefing room."

"On it."

Dave walked out of the office only to be met with the face of one heartbroken Jennifer Jaraeu. "What is it that you know that I don't know?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"The UnSub said something that tipped you off. What was it?"

"JJ…

"No! No Rossi. She is my friend. She is my friend and I just watched her being dragged off and probably… probably being hurt right now… And you know something! I need to know. I need something. She's my friend too. And you know something that could help… She's my best friend Rossi!"

"I know." He pulled her in for a hug. Screw the rules. He was her friend and she needed the comfort. "Let it out." She held on for a moment then pushed him away.

"No. I don't want to let it out… Just please Rossi. Tell me what you know."

"It's not… It's not relevant to the case." He didn't think.

"It has to be… You got an idea from it."

"No… it's not related to him specifically." He was almost sure. "It was just what he said… for him to know that he had to know her very well or at least have been around her."

"But what did he say?" She pleaded for him to tell her. Any piece of information would make her feel… feel like her friend was their gossiping with her rather than who knew where being… held against her will. She needed that comfort.

"It's really not…" JJ was trying to think. What did the man say that could be any indication of anything at all? There were bits and pieces, but she didn't know…

"What was it? When he brought up Jack and threatened to take him?" Then it hit her. "He said so she could be a mother… a mother like she couldn't… Does she have a child Rossi?"

"No… she doesn't."

"Then what is it? It had to do with that, didn't it?"

"Walk with me." He directed her. "Let's get some coffee."

Knowing coffee was code for talk, she agreed. The ride was silent, but when they finally sat at a shop, coffee in hand, JJ just couldn't keep it up. "Out with it Dave."

"I don't think this is your business. And I truly hope you won't make me regret sharing this because it's breaking Emily's confidence, but I can see you need something tangible, something that connects you with her even if it's just a secret she has kept."

"I promise Dave… I just want to know. She's my friend. I hope she knows she can trust me with anything."

He sighed, hoping he was doing the right thing. It wasn't relevant to the case, but it was relevant to her. "Emily doesn't have a child…"

"But? There's a but…" Wasn't there always?

"But she was pregnant."

"What? Was? When? What happened?" So many questions…

Again, he sighed. It was better it come from him than have her go digging, which was a likely possibility for the woman on a mission. "She was… just a kid herself…"

"Did she give the baby up for adoption?"

"No JJ."

"Then what?" No baby, no adoption… "Oh…" There were only to possibilities left and neither were pleasant. The look on his face told her which one it was. No judgment passed through her, only empathy. Her friend had to go through that and she had to wonder if anyone was there to hold her hand and keep her afloat or if she was drowning all alone.

"Yeah, see why it wasn't your business?"

"I wish she told me herself. She's my best friend. I wouldn't have judged her."

"It's not something she talks about with anyone."

"You mean, anyone but you." She hissed. She wasn't angry at him or even Emily. She just needed something to be angry with because being angry at herself or the situation… that wouldn't help.

"No, I had to drag it out of her. She was digging herself into a hole and she needed to be pulled out before she did some damage."

"The exorcism case?" She inferred. The brunette was a mess and every attempt to help her or even approach her went rebuked.

"Yeah."

"Do you think the guy that has her was… well that it was his baby?"

"I don't think so. We can't rule it out completely, but I'm not comfortable putting that on the table just yet. This is her private business and if I had to wager a guess, the father was one of two men. One is now dead and the other's whereabouts are accounted for."

"How do you know?"

"I had a mutual acquaintance look into it for me." He leaned back in his chair and sipped the coffee. "Listen Jennifer, I'm trusting you with this, something that was not mine to tell. I'm expecting it stay between us. If the need to disclose it comes up, I will go directly to Hotch and see what he thinks. Unless that happens…"

"My lips are sealed. Her secret's safe with me." Wouldn't even tell her she knew…

"Alright." Rossi hoped he did the right thing. She was on a quest for answers no matter what the question was and he gave her that. It had to be enough. "We should get back. Get your head back in the game. Please."

"My head is in this. I just want to get her back to us."

"Then let's go make that happen."

Foolishly, they both hoped they'd return to some good news. But, realistically, they knew they wouldn't. Instead though, they were greeted with a mad rush. Walking through the elevator doors, they immediately saw their team heading for the briefing room, Hotch trailing just behind. He looked… devastated. His hand clenched at his side as he fought to curb his emotions. Something happened… Something bad.

"Hotch?!" She yelled. "What's happening? What's going on?"

He looked to them, his eyes dark and clouded as he was trying to brace himself for the inevitable impact. "We talked with Senator Granger. He told us about the videos he was sent… We just received the first…"

Stunned she turned to Rossi to see if she heard right. Expecting it or not… There was no bracing yourself. Stuttering, she asked, "Fuh-first?"

"The senator told us he received one every few days until he put in his vote… Then there was nothing until her body was found." Not one word he said was comforting in the least. "We got ours…" He paused and looked directly into the blonde's eyes. "It was addressed to the two of us."

"Me?" Blue eyes went wide. "Me and you? Why just us?"

"Let's find out…" He motioned for them to follow him.

They gathered painfully erect in their seats as the anticipation got to them. No one wanted to see what would be on that screen. As far as the abductor knew, they hadn't seen the other taping and this, whatever was on the one he sent to them, was how he wanted them to see their friend. No doubt, it was meant to inflict maximum damage.

It wasn't going to be pretty. So they meticulously steeled themselves, doing their best to prepare for whatever they could see. "We heard the stories from Granger. We know what to expect. I don't think we can be prepared for this… And it will be hard, but we need to look beyond just Emily to search for any clues."

"Can we just do this?" Morgan growled.

"Garcia, could you please?"

"Hitting play now."

"_It seems we have a winner." Lyle smiled. "Mommy's out of the question. Daddy, well I told you all about him. So they win. Jennifer Jareau and Aaron Hotchner, meet your unattainable prize." He was giddy like a child. "Oh I'm just having so much fun. What about you Emily? Ready for this?" She said nothing. "I know you are Princess. Make yourself pretty. We roll in five." _

"Hello Aaron, Jennifer… How are you this fine evening? A little worse for the wear I imagine." A maniacal laugh sounded. "Fret no more. I felt the need to make you aware of your friend's…" He laughed again. "Condition." The camera moved to Emily and a collective gasp sounded the room. "She's beautiful isn't she?" He was practically salivating. "Just spectacular." And she had been from the moment he first laid eyes on her over 20 years ago. "Breathtaking even." His black leather gloved hand caressed her cheek. "All the blues and purples really bring out her sultry eyes." They could hear his excitement in every breath. "Such a masterpiece."

As they watched the new video, all the walls they built just crumbled. They all noticed her attire. They saw the bruises. Her face was pale and marred. She had been hurt. They let her be hurt… "She's such a tough nut to crack. Hard on the outside… Takes some effort to get in… But man… is the inside tasty."

They were disgusted. "Why isn't she saying anything?" Garcia asked, but their question was answered.

"We should wake her, shouldn't we?" He teased them, his piercing eyes the only feature visible to them through his mask. Breaking the smelling salts Emily woke with a start. "There she is. Smile pretty for your friends Emily. You don't want them to get the wrong idea, do you?"

Her eyes were unfocused and her head could barely be held upright, bobbing from side to side. Clearly dazed and out of it, she only let out a string of nonsense syllables. "Mmhmshe." Whatever that meant…

"There's something wrong with her." Morgan stated.

"We need to watch." Hotch said sternly. "We need to look for clues." He couldn't let it affect him… Not until she was home safe. "Remain objective." Right… Like he was doing that. _Hypocrite._ There was no being objective, just… just imaginative… Their minds were all over the place trying to figure out just how she got those marks and just how bad it was.

"We made something special for you. Hope you enjoy."

The screen cut out to a brief black nothingness before it changed to a sight similar to the last video they saw. Emily was back to being fine, untouched. "My name is Emily Prentiss."

"Good girl. Keep going." The voice encouraged.

"My mother is a US Ambassador. I'm a government employee. I am being held against my will. Nobody can save me." He forced her to say that straight to the camera.

"What do you do? Keep going." He was getting off on this. He enjoyed her giving into his whims, doing as he told. But only when it came to these commands. When it came to others… He liked them a lot like Emily. Fighters were more fun. But he needed them to be cooperative for at least part of it… false sense of security and what not…

"I work for the BAU."

"More. Tell me more about your work."

"Can't talk about my work. Not allowed. I took an oath."

"BAU work is not classified." Not all of it anyway.

"Classified. Not just BAU." She wasn't herself. If she was, she wouldn't be speaking at all. And, she'd have no memory of this when the drugs wore off. With little control other than her instinctual drive to protect, she was forced to answer his questions and do whatever was asked of her.

_Hmm._ Lyle wondered. Her other job kept her hidden. Classified, she said… That must've been why he couldn't find her for a few years. Those were not good times for him. There was a lot of travel, a lot of investigating, and quite a few woman who could never live up to her standards. But they were dead… And she miraculously returned. When he saw her at her attending a gala with how mother, he had half a mind to take her right then and there. Unfortunately, she disappeared just as quickly as she reappeared and finding her again after that proved somewhat difficult.

"Fine… Enough about that." He'd save that for later; a more personal interrogation to know what kept her from him. "Aaron Hotchner's your boss?"

"Yes."

"Derek Morgan is your partner?"

"Yes."

"Jennifer Jareau is your friend?"

"Yes."

"And the rest of them? Which ones are special to you Emily? Which ones are most important to you?"

"I…" didn't want to talk… "All of them are. I love them. They are my family."

"But which are you closest to? I know JJ is important and you wanted to protect that Garcia woman, but who else catches your fancy?"

"Love them all. They're my family."

His cackle boomed. "Are they now? Let's see how your family likes this." He stood and commanded her to do the same. "Walk over to the wall Emily." She was shaky, but she managed to stand and walk over to the far wall, a light illuminating the rundown building as the camera focus shifted and a new angle was used. "Lean against it." She complied, no thoughts in her mind but the drugs telling her to do as told. "Put your hands in the wall where it's marked." Again, she did it. Leaning against the wall, she put her arms out, her body making a T shape her hands each falling between two marked holes on either side. "Spread 'em. Legs too." A metallic scratch sounded as cuffs came from the wall through the holes and locked Emily there. "I love it when you're a good girl."

Reaching for a tool off the wall, one and gently moving the hair from Emily's face, he said, "Let the games begin." And as the video came to a close, the last thing the BAU would see was their friend shaking with electric shock, an attempt at a muted scream echoing in their ears.

A moment was needed by everyone who watched. They didn't know how long ago that happened or what else had happened since. But if what little they saw of that wall was any indication, it wasn't good. She wasn't alright. None of them were. At least they were safe though. The same could not be said for her.

Trying to collect himself, Rossi spoke, "The video was clearly edited. The first Emily is bruised and beaten… Out of it. The other was oddly obedient, but fine…"

"He wanted us to see what he did without knowing what he did." Psychological warfare… Torture for the mind and soul.

"Anyone else notice he didn't make any demands?" It was a solemn question, as would be the one that followed.

"What does it mean if he's not even attempting a demand?"

"It means he has what he wanted…"

"He has her."

"Oh my poor little E…" What was he going to do to her next?

"So she was the target the whole time… the trigger."

"Oh… That could explain it…"

"Explain what Garcia?"

"Well, you see…"

"No we don't see… Please explain."

"When Rossi gave me the information to narrow the search down we already had the idea that Emily was the target. So I did some extra digging… just looking for any clues… and… and I found some suspicious stuff."

"Suspicious stuff?"

"I followed Emily's movement with her family. There were… There were a series of, what appear to be unrelated crimes near wherever she was or in places related to where she was. So I guess they're related after all."

"What kind of crimes?"

"That's the thing… they're all different… but similar too."

"What does that mean Garcia?"

"When Emily was about 10. That looked to be about the age of that photo we found… And around that time, here in Virginia, just after the Prentiss family left for overseas, a ten year old girl went missing…"

"What happened to her?"

"She was taken from the park when she was with her family. The police were called and the girl was found without injury, but they never got the guy. Apparently, she slipped out of the ropes he tied her in and escaped before he could do anything."

"He was sloppy…" They concluded.

"His first."

"And I don't think his last…"

"Tell us…"

"It's like every year… there's a new girl that goes missing, all Emily's age and all her look. I don't know about patterns and all of that, but I can tell you that the later ones, they all had videos sent to the family. I don't know what was on them… A few years back, right before Emily joined our team there was a string of deaths around the country… I don't know if they have to do with her, but she was pretty… She was off the grid mostly. Bills were being paid but with the exception of that, she didn't leave much mark so she could've been anywhere. And this guy or whoever well… there were 10 woman who fit Emily's age and description who all went missing. Each was found a week after they were taken… I couldn't look at the photos. I couldn't do it…"

They were all torn up. "Anything else?" Why hadn't anyone made a connection?

"The abductions… Even the first with the little girl, whose name, I should mention was Emma, they all happened around October… Around Em's birthday."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Hotch was frustrated, not even with Garcia, but the situation, with himself…

"I was going to, but then… then the video came…"

"Can you pull all the files for us?"

"Already done. They're on their way…"

"Thanks." He ran a hand through is hair. They had so much to go through and discuss. "Everybody take some files. Read them. See if there are connections. Anything at all… Make not of it." They still had to talk about the video.

There was so much to cipher through and figure out. And they were not going to like what they read. It would only reinforce what they already knew. They were running out of time. Emily wasn't coming home intact. That much was clear. But if there was even a chance of getting her home still the same Emily…

They needed to act fast. She didn't have much time at all… And, honestly, neither did they. Her safety and their sanity were all on the line…

It was a game they needed to win, even if they didn't know the rules… Even if they didn't know what they were playing…

They had to find her.

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews/follows/favorites and just reading. It's so very appreciated. And, as always, thoughts and criticisms (constructive) always welcomed. Thanks for reading! More to come…**

**jehkovac**** I'm glad you're loving it. Nervous too? Yeah, I suppose that's about right. Never know where things go or what can happen to dear Emily. No fears though, she will get through. Just have to read on and come on the journey with her. **

**123a456e**** Thanks! Rossi's definitely on the track to something, but I don't think it's obvious just yet. That's just my opinion though. You're right, they do need to find her and very soon. It will happen. Not without a few twists and turns along the way… And I love her fight too. She has to work through the drugs and keep everyone safe even if it costs her. **

**rmpcmfan**** Thanks. I believe Emily is a very strong willed individual and that in us is this engrained drive to do what we do… Her need to protect is subconscious and even drugged, she just does it. Her mind might not have control, but some actions are just automatic. **

**Rugbygirrl**** I noticed that too in the season. I suppose it works because trauma can change you. But she's still a strong fighter in personality. So yeah, I wanted that to show in this. Rossi is the group fatherly figure. He wants to protect her secrets and keep her trust, but he has to know when or if there comes a time to spill all.**

**SouthunLady**** Aww, thanks. It was my goal to get you into this! It's different, but there will be some of that juicy relationship crap later. **

**ramona**** =)**

**Wiggle34**** Thanks. Hope you continue to like it. **

**Guest**** 1) Hotch will have his moment with her. They all will. They just have to find her first.**


End file.
